Confusión
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se oye, despues de todo las cosas no siempre son lo que uno piensa y eso lo tienen que aprender la gerente, Erika y Honoka. Pareja: UsuixMisaki (leve pero presente)


Hola!... que tal?, estoy tan emocionada por muchas razones y esto me salió de improviso por lo que tras pensarlo un momento ordene la idea y esto fue lo que salió ^_^. Espero les guste mi primer fic de este anime que de verdad me encanto desde que vi el primer capitulo.

Nos vemos abajo!

**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama pertenece a ****Hiro Fujiwara, yo solo tomo los personajes para poder crear la historia.**

**Confusión **

Día sábado. Un excelente día debido a que la gerente había decidido que el turno de la tarde no lo harían, había dicho algo de una reunión importante así que tras la extenuante jornada matinal todas estaban ordenando y limpiando el local.

Erika, Honoka y la gerente eran ya las últimas en el local, eso contando que Usui y Misaki estaban en la cocina así que en total habían 5 personas en el lugar.

- Bien, creo que es todo – dijo la gerente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

- Ahora solo resta ver si Usui y Misaki ya acabaron en la cocina – comentó Erika con una sonrisa

- Espero que si después de todo han tenido tiempo de sobra para lo que sea que Misaki le haya pedido a Usui – fue el comentario de Honoka

- Bien, entonces vayamos a ver – sugirió la gerente mientras se encaminaban hacia la cocina

Pero antes de siquiera haber llegado a 3 pasos de la puerta escucharon algo que definitivamente les hizo detenerse

- Ya dámela Usui – oyeron decir a la chica

- No porque antes tengo que meterla – contesto el chico con un tono tranquilo

_- Me-meterla... qué rayos _– pensaron las tres, no tenían idea de lo que hablaban

- ¡Está bien! – rezongó la chica – pero siquiera deja que te ayude

- Lo hare yo mismo, no te preocupes – respondió tranquilo el chico

- Por favor – le dijo con cierto fastidio

- De acuerdo kaichou pero allá de usted lo que pase

- ¿Qué mes estas tratando de decir? – inquirió con enojo

- Nada, descuida Misa-chan

- Pero qué rayos están haciendo – susurró Erika con cierta desconfianza

- No lo sé – contesto confundida la gerente

- Pero siguiera bájamela Usui – le oyeron decir con cierta molestia logrando que todas se quedaran confundidas

- Tan desesperada esta kaichou – comento el chico con cierto tono pícaro logrando que las oyentes empezaran a imaginar lo que pasaba

- ¡Cómo rayos quieres que te ayude a meterla si no me la bajas! – aquel comentario les subió los colores a las oyentes – se supone que voy a ayudarte a meterla siquiera – la gerente se tapó la boca para evitar su grito mientas las otras se sonrojaban mas ante esas palabras

- Tranquila kaichou, aun falta un poco

- ¡Bájamela ya! – demandó a lo que el chico suspiró

- De acuerdo kaichou pero sea gentil

_- ¡Queee! _– las oyentes estaban abochornadas y qué decir de la gerente que le sangraba la nariz

- No la apreté que puede suceder un accidente – sugirió el chico

- De acuerdo pero apúrate a meterla que se me hace tarde

- La meteré despacito ya verá que entra sin problema – comentó el otro y llegados a ese punto ya las oyentes no pudieron mas y sin esperar nada abrieron de golpe y se internaron en la cocina

- ¡Búsquense un hotel! – gritó una sonrojada Honoka quien era seguida por Erika y la gerente aunque una vez frente a ellos la escena les descuadró

Misaki y Usui miraron a las recién llegadas confundidos. Usui estaba con las manos extendidas hacia Misaki, como si fuera a agarrar algo mientras la chica sostenía en sus manos... una tarta. La confusión seguida de la vergüenza les inundo al contemplar lo que pasaba.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Misaki confundida de la abrupta intromisión y posterior grito, ¿Qué tenía que ver el hotel con empaquetar una tarta en una caja más o menos del mismo tamaño de la misma?

Ahora el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de las tres mujeres era de vergüenza. ¡Misaki y Usui estaban empacando una tarta!... ¡Por Dios! Y ellas pensaron que... ¡Dios!

- Eh... ah... na-nada – y diciéndolo las tres salieron corriendo de la cocina

- ¿Qué crees que les pase? – inquirió la kaichou completamente confundida

- Tal vez se equivocaron – comentó Usui con una astuta y divertida sonrisa

- ¿Ah? – la chica no entendió nada – como sea, apúrate y vámonos

- De acuerdo pero me debes un beso – le dijo el chico retomando la labor

- En tus sueños pervertido alienígena – contestó molesta aunque con un cierto sonrojo

- Que mala eres Misa-chan – fue lo que dijo como queja el rubio

Mientras en el interior del café las tres oyentes aun trataban de superar su vergüenza, cada quien por su lado, y aun con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

_- ¡Somos unas pervertidas! _– se recriminaban, no podrían ver a Usui y Misaki sin sentir vergüenza en un buen tiempo.

**Fin**

**Notas de Autora:**

Oficialmente mi primer intento en este fandom ^_^

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y también espero que mis otras historias les gusten, por ahora los dejo y espero actualizar mis otros fics en un tiempo no muy lejano.

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
